Une nouvelle ère
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Amour. Ecrire sur un mariage. Ils s'aiment, même si tout les sépare. Malgré les doutes, ils sont prêt à s'unir.


**Défis par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Amour.  
Ecrire sur un mariage**

* * *

La jeune fille avait passé du temps à choisir sa robe. Pendant des semaines, elle avait hésité, écumant les boutiques. Sa mère avait perdu patience à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle voulait la robe parfaite, pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Peu importait le temps qu'elle y passerait.

Elle voulait lui faire honneur à lui, l'homme de sa vie. Celui qu'elle avait rencontré à Poudlard et qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Et voilà que dix ans après leur première rencontre, sur le quai d'une gare, devant le Poudlard Express, ils s'apprêtaient à s'unir. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir leur destinée.

Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses, au fil des années. Ils avaient dû trouver le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments, ils avaient dû surmonter des disputes plus ou moins graves. Ils avaient dû affronter leurs familles respectives et leur prouver qu'ils prenaient la bonne décision en s'unissant.

Ils représentaient l'avenir du monde sorcier, la preuve que la guerre était derrière eux et que plus aucune rivalité n'existait. Ils étaient l'union des maisons rêvée par Albus Dumbledore.

Une fois la robe choisie, la jeune fille avait ensuite dû se décider pour la liste des invités, le menu du repas et la pièce montée qui serait servie. Elle avait dû choisir un lieu où célébrer l'événement. Un lieu qui soit neutre, et qui ne représente pas de mauvais souvenirs.

Son futur époux l'avait épaulée, comme toujours. Il avait appris depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient à apporter son aide sans donner l'impression à sa douce moitié qu'il l'étouffait.

Organiser leur mariage n'avait pas été de tout repos. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille avait faillit abandonner, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait fallu toute la patience de son futur mari pour la calmer et régler les problèmes.  
Il fallait dire que leurs familles s'en donnaient à cœur joie, avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Tous voulaient leur prouver qu'ils faisaient une erreur. Qu'ils venaient de milieux trop différents pour vivre heureux.

Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour rien. L'un comme l'autre avait du caractère. Et du courage à revendre. Et ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Après avoir bataillé pour faire accepter leur mariage, puis pour l'organiser, la jeune fille avait dû faire face à une crise de doute. Prenait-elle vraiment la bonne décision ?  
Et si ses parents avaient raison ? Si leurs familles n'était pas vouées à s'entendre ?

Elle avait passé deux jours entiers enfermée dans sa chambre, à pleurer et se morfondre.  
Inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, son futur époux s'était déplacé en personne pour venir la voir et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et alors qu'il était là, seul au milieu de sa famille, la jeune femme avait su que c'était lui. Qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.  
Elle l'avait embrassé et l'avait remercié d'être venu. Elle l'avait rassuré. Et son sourire lumineux avait convaincu son promis que tout irait bien.

Maintenant le grand jour était arrivé.  
Elle passait sa robe, devant sa mère en larmes, émue. Sa cousine l'aidait, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Une fois prête, le cœur battant, elle se tourna vers ses proches, qui lui souriaient.  
Sa mère l'embrassa et lui murmura:  
\- Tu vas faire pleurer ton père d'émotion ma chérie...

Elle se mit à rire, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir parler tant sa gorge était nouée.

Elle était prête. Elle était impatiente même si le stress lui coupait la respiration à certains moments.

D'ici quelques heures, elle serait mariée. Ils ouvriraient ensemble un nouveau chapitre de leur vie commune. Ensemble, comme ces dernières années.

Après une grande inspiration, elle fit signe à sa cousine qui ouvrit la porte et elle sortit dans le couloir de l'hôtel.  
Elle se répéta le déroulement de la cérémonie.  
Son père l'attendrait en bas de l'escalier puis l'accompagnerait jusqu'au salon privé où le sorcier chargé de les unir les attendait. Où son futur époux les attendait.  
Puis ce serait la cérémonie. Et ils seraient mariés officiellement.

Elle sortit de la chambre et avança lentement dans le couloir, le cœur battant. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle croisa le regard de son père qui l'attendait. Elle lut dans ses yeux toute l'admiration et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire de grand gamin qu'il n'avait jamais perdu et elle lui sourit en retour, heureuse. Heureuse de partager le plus beau jour de sa vie avec lui, avec eux. Sa famille.

Elle descendit lentement, une marche après l'autre. A l'arrivée, son père l'enlaça, des larmes pleins les yeux, menaçant de déborder de ses yeux clairs. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Il lui tendit son bras et elle le prit sans hésiter pour qu'il l'escorte auprès de son fiancé.

A l'entrée du salon, ils marquèrent une pause.  
Elle vit son fiancé, qui lui tournait le dos. Les invités étaient tous installés et papotaient tranquillement, créant un brouhaha sympathique.  
En la voyant, tous se turent les uns après les autres.

Quand le silence fut revenu, il se tourna vers elle, lentement. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent, et ils se sourirent, comme seuls au monde.

Elle commença à avancer vers lui, au bras de son père. Souriante. Heureuse.

Arrivée près de lui, elle embrassa son père et se tourna vers son fiancé. Scorpius Malefoy.  
Harry Potter se pencha vers lui pour murmurer :  
\- Je te confie ma fille, prends en soin...  
Le jeune homme acquiesça en contemplant sa presque femme, Lily Luna Potter.


End file.
